


Shadows

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: G. I. Jane (1997)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Future Fic, Gen, Inspired by Photography, Soldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan considers her shadow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> For [this image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/13random_zps1d06aa54.jpg) from the 1MW weekend challenge.

As her men lined up, Jordan glanced around. The sun was low on the horizon - just before sunset - and they cast long shadows against a nearby wall.

Not for the first time, Jordan was struck by those shadows. In full gear, there were no differences between her silhouette and those of her men. Those dark figures on the wall were all the same; rank-less, honor-less, genderless.

Despite how far she had come, despite the respect of her men and her commanders, Jordan still woke up some mornings back in that same biased SEAL training program, fighting for every inch of equality she could get.

But those shadows on the wall - they knew no differences. And neither did the enemy.

"Everyone here?" she whispered harshly.

"Yes Ma'am!" her men chanted softly.

"Then let's go!"

She spun and led them out of the compound, smiling softly at their muffled "Hoo-rah!"

And beside her, those identical shadows followed suit.


End file.
